The Vandals Of Jasper Park
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A thousand year curse that will only lift on one thing: a sacrifice.
1. Hit Me

After the whole amusement park fiasco, the gang decided to take a bit of a break from adventure.

Kate and Humphrey were in their den with Hutch and Eve getting parenting tips.

"So, wait… I do what?" Kate made sure she heard what she heard.

"You place the baby's mouth on the…" Eve started but was interrupted by Humphrey.

"Don't make her repeat it!" He yelled.

"Don't worry. It's only for a few weeks…." Eve said.

"Or you could do bottle feeding like me and Aaron did with Saul." Hutch suggested.

"Let's try that…" Kate said with Humphrey nodding in agreement.

"_I wonder what Aaron's doing…"_ Humphrey and Kate thought.

Aaron on the other hand was in his den playing blackjack with Claudette.

"Hit me…" Aaron said. Claudette put down a ten.

"Twenty…"

"Hit me…" Aaron said again.

"Are you sure you know how to play?" Claudette asked.

"I told you… yes! Now hit me…"

Claudette put down an ace. "Twenty-one!"

"Hit me…" Aaron said again. Claudette shook her head. She put down a four.

"Twenty-five..."

"Hit me…" Aaron said again. Claudette groaned.

"I'll never understand you…"

"Hit me…" Aaron said, yet another time. So that's what she did. Claudette smacked him over the head.

"Ow…" Aaron rubbed his head in pain. "What was that for?"

"Look it's a nice day outside… let's do something…" Claudette begged.

"No... we can't. We promised Kate and Humphrey not to have adventures for a bit."

"But look…" Claudette pouted her face. Aaron looked away.

"Ah… come on…." Aaron said as he tried not to look at her pouting face.

"When I was about 10, this worked on you. I can keep it like this until you give in." She informed him.

"Fine!" Aaron finally gave in. This triggered a 'yes!' from Claudette.

They turned to see Sebastian standing there.


	2. Chicken Grease and Faulty Hearts

"Hey, Sebastian…" Aaron said with a smile.

"Hey, I got a bone to pick with you…" He said with a little anger in him.

"What? No one says that anymore…" Claudette said as they laughed.

"Who cares?! Aaron, you gave me a faulty heart." He pointed to his chest.

"You gave him a heart? That's so nice of you…" Claudette said with a smile.

"Well, the person who gave me the heart didn't really… volunteer." Aaron said with the intention of getting hit in the head.

"You killed him?!"

"Well, I didn't. He killed himself. Although, I was the one who put the chicken grease on the floor…"

"It doesn't matter now…" Sebastian said. "Fix it…"

"Alright on the table…" Sebastian did just that. Aaron started to hook Sebastian to a heart monitor.

He then brought down a version of his medic-gun from the ceiling and aimed it at Sebastian's chest.

"Trust me you won't feel a thing… until I jam this sword in your chest…" Aaron held up a rusty sawbone.

"Ow… ow… ow…" Sebastian said with every cut that Aaron made. Claudette only looked and watched.

"Claudette, be a dear and fetch me a heart from the fridge."

Claudette looked in the fridge and saw a baboon heart and a loch-ness hamster heart.

"Which one?"

"The loch-ness will do." Aaron said as he pulled Sebastian's ribs open.

"OW!" Sebastian yelled in pain.

"Sorry… you got that heart for me, dear?" Aaron said as he pulled out Sebastian's heart.

"Right here…" She said disgustingly as she handed him the heart.

Aaron sewed in the heart and scanned Sebastian's chest. The hole that he made started to close and Sebastian was able to feel his chest again.

"Thanks…" Sebastian thanked him.

"No worries." Aaron said. Claudette looked around the den.

"You have a lot of stuff here that needs electricity. Where do you get your power?" She asked.

Aaron motioned to a generator that was next to the book case.

"Is this an SB7 Mark 8 generator?" Claudette asked impressed.

"Yep." Aaron said.

"So we have another scientist here don't we?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I'm an archeologist." She corrected him. Suddenly, the T.V. and machines that Aaron had started to flicker on and off.

"What's going on?"


	3. Never Send A Rookie To Do Aaron's Job

Sebastian yawned as he looked at the forest just outside the den. Aaron was there fixing the generator while Claudette watched.

"You think, after all the time you spent fixing this, it would stay fixed." Claudette said. While he looked outside, Sebastian saw a carrier tank just standing there.

It was big, blue and had antennas on it. He then looked over and saw this black mist that formed.

He looked in awe as this happened but the mist quickly went away. "Huh?"

"There." Aaron said as the power came back on.

"Is it finally fixed?" Claudette asked.

"No. I need another part. Sebastian!" Aaron called for him. He turned. "Hold this wrench in place while Claudette and I get another part."

He held the wrench in place as the two went to the back to get a part for the generator. Sebastian saw that the generator stopped working and he then looked outside.

It wasn't the black mist anymore. It was four distinct beings on horses. He couldn't make out what the beings looked like.

Sebastian started to screw the generator before it started working again. He looked over and didn't see anything.

He sighed in relief. He took out the wrench and wiped a sweat for his head.

Again, the generator stopped working. Sebastian looked over and saw the worst thing possible. He saw four gigantic bodies on horses.

But these weren't normal bodies; these were skeletal figures in Viking-style garb. They came to the den with swords and maces. They started to circle the den.

Sebastian panicked he started to hit the generator with the wrench to make it work again. He started to fix the generator the proper way and the beings disappeared.

He then sighed again. Sebastian took the wrench with him outside to see if they were really gone. They were. All that was left was the tracks they made with the horses.

"What are these things?" He asked. The generator stopped working again and Sebastian gasped. He then looked up to see the four horsemen looking down at him.

They chased him around the den before he started to battle them. He used the wrench to stop their attacks. He went right back in the den and looked around.

He saw the generator and started to fix it. It did nothing. The horsemen were gaining fast. Sebastian hit the device one time and it started to work again.

The horsemen were in the den and Sebastian was kneeling on the floor.

They raised their weapons and started to swing but nothing happened. They just disappeared.

He looked up and saw that there wasn't anyone there.

"Sebastian! I told you not to move!" Aaron said as he got the part in his paw.

"But… but… but…" Sebastian stammered.

"Oh, he did get the thing going again." Claudette said as the generator broke down once more.

"Never send a rookie to do my job…" Aaron said to himself.


	4. Happy Thanksgiving

Sebastian groaned as Aaron started to fix the generator.

"You don't suppose you have a manual for this generator, do you Aaron?" Sebastian asked, hoping to find an answer to this crisis.

"In the book shelf." He said. Sebastian started to look.

Sebastian looked and looked. "The Joys of sex, cooking while naked, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones: we're rich and you're not…" A small pamphlet then fell out while he took out a book.

It was old and dusty. He started to read it.

"_SB7 Mark 8 generator was made in 1115 by a gypsy ward. When a group of vandals tried to take this device by force, the gypsy put a curse on the device to keep them at bay. It is said that if he generator ever stops working, the vandals will rise from the grave and seek a sacrifice for those who now possess it."_

The power to the den gave up while Sebastian gasped. He went outside to see the vandals circling the den.

Aaron and Claudette heard these monstrous footsteps and went outside to investigate.

"What's going on?" Claudette asked. The horsemen were still circling.

"What's this, a rodeo?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, look out!" Claudette screamed as he turned to a horseman.

The horseman lifted up his skeleton arm and dropped down his weapon onto Aaron.

Sebastian and Claudette screamed as Aaron's head was taken off. Aaron's body started to look for its head.

"Hey, give me back my body and get your finger out of my ear!" Aaron complained as his head was taken by the horseman.

Sebastian went back inside and started to screw in a part of the generator with the wrench. Claudette screamed in horror as the horsemen lifted up their arms and went down.

But nothing happened. She looked up and saw Aaron decapitated body moaning as it walked around looking for its head.

"Oh Aaron! Sebastian we have to get his head back!" Sebastian shook his head.

"You can't, why not?" Sebastian stopped screwing the generator and the horsemen appeared again. They lifted their arms and went down but were instantly gone as Sebastian started to fix the generator.

"It's the generator! But Sebastian, only Aaron knows how to fix it."

The body of Aaron took a hammer and started to swing at the generator it broke into pieces.

"NO!" Sebastian yelled. The horsemen then appeared again. They lifted their arms and went down.

Sebastian closed his eyes as this happened. He opened them seconds later to find out they chopped off the head of Claudette.

Sebastian screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Aaron, both Claudette's and Saul were around a dead caribou carcass. A Wolf's Nightmare then comes in and starts talking.<p>

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone! From everyone here at Fanfiction, we wish you a happy holidays. Keep reading my stories and for every story you review, I will be nice to a sick kid. Disclaimer: sick kids may include hookers with a cold. Goodnight everyone!"


	5. The Four Horseman of Death

A horseman with Claudette's head went past Sebastian while he took the head off the horse.

The horseman roared as this happened.

"Quick get me onto my body!" Claudette said.

Sebastian threw her head in the direction of where her body was but a horseman smacked it away.

It then landed in Aaron's arms as the body put the head on. Claudette looked down and saw it wasn't her own.

"No! No! This isn't right!" She jumped around. Sebastian screamed.

"Over here!" Aaron yelled out as Sebastian turned. He saw Aaron's head.

"Put me back on my body so I can fix this generator."

A horseman appeared behind Sebastian and roared. It then lifted down his arm and slice off Sebastian's head.

The body of Sebastian put on the head of Aaron. Sebastian was scared that he was in the horseman's hand. The body of Claudette then came up and snatched the head away from the horseman and put it on.

Now the four horsemen were following these mismatched bodies. The body of Claudette with Sebastian's head met up with Sebastian's body with Aaron's head.

They looked over to see the four horsemen about to kill Claudette. Sebastian's head with Claudette's body then took Aaron's head and threw it at the horsemen.

The horsemen fell down and were now disabled. Claudette went up to Aaron's head and put it back on Sebastian's body.

The three went a safe distance from the horsemen who were getting up.

The three then switched heads, now with each head on their correct body.

"Hurry!" Claudette screamed.

The gang then went to the broken generator and started to fix it up as quickly as they could. The horsemen then got up and lifted their arms.

The generator started to work and everything in the den went on.

"Yes!" Aaron said gleefully.

Claudette screamed as the horsemen were about to cut her head off. But they were instantly gone as the generator was fixed.

She got up and went towards Aaron.

"Oh Aaron, you did it!" She hugged him. Sebastian sighed a breath of relief.

This was one hell of an adventure.


End file.
